Cole's New Life
by filmFreak1
Summary: Oneshot. After he is vanquished for the final time, Cole receives a visit from the Angel of Destiny, who makes him an extraordinary offer. Crossover.


**Title:** Cole's New Life

**Author: **filmFreak1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them; I just use them as playthings.

**Rated:** T (mild language, a sexual reference or two)

**Summary:** One-shot. Post-"Centennial Charmed" (ep. 5.12). After he is vanquished for the final time, Cole receives a visit from the Angel of Destiny. Crossover.

**Feedback: **would be very highly appreciated.

He remembered the Charmed Ones watching him, their faces reflecting their victory over him. He remembered feeling as though his skin were melting off his face. He remembered reflecting on his rather unwise decision to take the Avatars up on their offer (or at least the part where he made them honor his request to alter the timeline) as his body was blown apart.

And now he was standing in complete darkness.

What he found rather odd was that even though he could see no source of light, he could clearly see his own body. He felt as though he were floating; he didn't know which way was up, or if there even was an up.

_Why am I not in the Wasteland? _He wondered. _Is this a purgatory of some sort?_

"Hello, Mr. Turner," said a voice behind him. Cole whirled around to see a dark-haired, goateed man standing (for lack of a better word) right next to him. He was wearing gray robes.

"I am the Angel of Destiny," replied the man, even though Cole already knew by the man's look who he was.

"You visited the Charmed Ones, right?" Cole asked. "I thought you were a little older."

"There is more than one of us," replied the Angel. "I was not the one who visited the sisters."

Cole nodded. "So why are you here? Shouldn't I be burning in hell right about now?"

"Yes, you should be. But there's a way out of that; that's why I'm here. You see, we've been debating about what to do with you. With the things you've done, you certainly can't go to heaven. On the other hand, it wouldn't do to send you to the Wasteland, either, seeing as you've learned how to escape. We originally were planning to send you to the human version of hell, so that you could suffer for your crimes and then be reincarnated; but we decided in the end to give you an opportunity to redeem yourself."

"Go on," said Cole, interested.

The Angel nodded. "Here's how it works: we bring you back as a human. We erase your memories and give you a set of new ones. You would live as a mortal does; a job, a house, perhaps even a wife; a whole new life, so to speak. You would have no knowledge of the existence of the paranormal.

"Occasionally, we will need your services; maybe to help out the Charmed Ones or the families of those who you killed during your lifetime. When you are needed, we will temporarily restore your memory. The main condition is this: During these times of service, you are not allowed to speak to Phoebe Halliwell or otherwise let her know you are there. Do you understand?"

Cole considered it for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I understand." It wasn't as if he'd be able to visit her from hell; perhaps he could at least help her, even if she didn't realize it.

"So, are you willing to do it? Give up everything that you used to be?"

Cole nodded. "So what's my new life going to be like? What kind of job will I have?"

"Do you have something in mind?" asked the Angel of Destiny.

"Well, I know I don't want to be a lawyer anymore….let's see…how about a doctor?"

The Angel nodded. "Done."

The last thing Cole saw before his memories were erased was a bright flash of white light.

--

"Christian? Are you alright?"

He awoke at the sound of the voice, and found himself staring up at a man with light brown hair who was kneeling over him.

He sat up, and realized he had been sleeping on the floor of the office.

"Were you here all night?" asked the man.

"Yeah, I guess I must have been."

"You were talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't really remember. Something about witches and an angel."

"Well, you'd better get yourself together; we have a consultation in fifteen minutes; woman who wants breast implants."

"What woman _doesn't_ nowadays?" replied the man now known as Christian. He walked out of the office and towards the restroom. He noticed that the head anesthesiologist of the McNamara/Troy clinic was giving him a funny look.

"Wow, Dr. Troy," she said. "You look like shit."

"Good morning to you, too, Liz," replied Christian as he walked into the restroom. He looked himself in the mirror.

_Man, what _was_ that dream?_ He wondered. He only remembered bits and pieces of it now. He recalled that it involved three women (or was it four? He seemed to remember that one of them had been replaced later on in the dream by another). He also recalled that he had had weird superpowers, and that he had banged one of the women once or twice.

"Huh," he said to his mirror image. "Weird dream." He shook his head, then quickly washed his face and fixed his hair.

Afterward, he walked out of the restroom and put his green lab coat on. He walked back into the office and took his seat at the desk next to Sean, facing the client.

"So, tell us what you don't like about yourself," he said.

--

_Sorry, I just had to do a Nip/Tuck crossover fic…Julian McMahon's so awesome!_

_Hope you enjoyed it; make sure to let me know what you think. As with all my fics, I don't mind criticism, just make sure to try to be constructive._


End file.
